


Operation: Thirst

by pensversusswords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Comeplay, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Finger Sucking, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Vacation, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Viktor has a massive dick, baby dom yuuri, minor exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: Anyone who thinks Viktor Nikiforov isn't the type of man to plan a two week vacation just so he can ask his boyfriend to fuck him, has never met Viktor Nikiforov.





	Operation: Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> For [Savi](https://twitter.com/Savi_yoi).

Anyone who thinks Viktor Nikiforov isn't the type of man to plan a two week vacation just so he can ask his boyfriend to fuck him, has never met Viktor Nikiforov.

 

It’s not the  _ only  _ reason he plans the trip, of course, but he’s not going to lie to himself and pretend that it doesn’t at least have a little bit to do with it. There’s also the fact that Yuuri is hardworking and deserves a break, the fact that he just wants to do nice things for Yuuri and spend time with him. Those are all perfectly valid reasons for him planning a fourteen day trip for two to Italy. 

 

The problem is this: Viktor has an itch that can only be scratched by Yuuri’s dick. Or, no, that sounds gross. Metaphorical scratch. Basically, he wants Yuuri to bend him over and fuck him from behind, preferably until he can’t breathe or remember his own name. That kind of itch. 

 

Though Viktor has been painted as a man with little to fear, cool under pressure, unphasable and mysterious. He hasn’t felt like he was able to let his guard down even in private with his sexual partners, too scared to ruin the illusion. He’d gotten up the courage once, with a boyfriend who’d lasted miraculously more than a few months, asked him if maybe he would like to change things up a bit in the bedroom. The answer had been a borderline impolite and resounding no. 

 

After that, Viktor hadn’t been too keen on setting himself up for rejection again. That boyfriend had barely lasted more than a few weeks after that conversation, and from there Viktor’s sex life had petered off quite a bit. He knew he was looking for something with his sexual encounters and he just wasn’t getting it. He got tired of hooking up with guys in hotel rooms, only for them to see the living legend himself, get their hands on his “massive cock” — their words, not his — and demand that he fuck them into the mattress. He got off and had a good time, sure, but it wasn’t what he wanted. 

 

Now, with Yuuri, he has a much better idea of what he wants. Yuuri is kind and gentle, reserved in a way that makes people underestimate him, and Viktor feels safe around him. Yuuri makes him feel loved and cherished, whether he’s reminding Viktor that he’s his number one supporter or he’s pinning him down to the mattress and kissing him breathless. Viktor has never felt safer than he does with Yuuri. 

 

And yet, he still hasn’t gotten up the nerve to ask Yuuri for what he wants. 

 

He’s not sure what he thinks Yuuri’s reaction would be. Yuuri is far too kind to be impolite, and certainly would be gentle in letting him down. Sex with Yuuri would be great regardless of their positions, but Viktor can’t help it, can’t help but lay awake some nights picturing Yuuri ramming him from behind, fucking him so hard the bed shakes. He  _ wants  _ it. 

 

But he doesn’t want to put Yuuri in an awkward position where he has to turn Viktor down, and nicely tell him “no, Viktor, I’d much rather you  _ finally _ put that big dick of yours to good use”. 

 

So, naturally, the best solution is to plan a vacation on which he will make it very obvious before he finally asks Yuuri for what he wants. 

 

Yuuri hadn’t made it easy. When Viktor had mentioned that he wanted to take Yuuri on a trip, he’d been grateful but skeptical. When Viktor had mentioned that his plan was to rent a private villa on the Italian coast for two weeks, Yuuri’s eyes had grown wide and very nearly burst into flames as he exclaimed “ _ you can’t do that Viktor!” _

 

One of the things that Viktor loves endlessly about Yuuri is his stubbornness and conviction, but it didn’t work in Viktor’s favor this time around. The trip went from being two weeks in a private villa on the beach to nine days in a bed & breakfast in Sardinia, followed by a mere five days in the villa Viktor had picked out. Oh, and Yuuri was paying for the bed & breakfast. Viktor fought tooth and nail, but it appeared that, in Yuuri, he’d finally met his match. The compromise they finally came to was certainly skewed in Yuuri’s favour. 

 

So, Viktor had booked the trip, planned it meticulously over hours at his laptop with Makkachin at his side, and not long after that, they’d been off for their vacation. Yuuri deserves it, and Viktor wants ever so desperately to give Yuuri everything that he deserves. 

 

They arrive at their bed and breakfast at midday, planned perfectly so they’re arriving just at check in time, so they can relax for a while before Viktor takes Yuuri out for a nice dinner. He feels rather confident in his careful planning. 

 

To Viktor’s relief, the bed and breakfast lives up to his expectations; the quaint little building sits in tucked in a copse of trees, vines climbing up the stone walls, a flower garden in front of the building. He feels a rush of relief when they pull up to the cottage in their rental car and Yuuri breathes out a murmur of delight at the sight. 

 

“How about I’ll go check us in while you park?” Viktor says from the passenger seat, and Yuuri nods his approval. “I’ll come help you with the bags.”

 

Yuuri gives him a sidelong smile. “I’ll take care of the bags, Vitya.” 

 

Viktor, knowing how stubborn Yuuri is, has learned to start picking his battles when it comes to doing things for Yuuri. This battle was not worth fighting — if Yuuri wanted to carry the bags, Viktor wasn’t going to push. So, he obligingly hops out of the car, slides his sunglasses over his nose, and makes his way to the front door. 

 

Upon entering, Viktor finds a quiet, spacious room, with a woman sitting back in a chair, reading glasses on her nose, a book in front of her face. She looks up from her book when Viktor enters, placing her book on the desk in front of her. “Benvenuti,” she says, her face creasing in a welcoming smile. “Come posso aiutarvi?”

 

Viktor gives her his best cheery smile. “Buongiorno! We have a room under ‘Nikiforov’”. 

 

The woman tilts her head slightly to one side, brows coming together in confusion. “Ah… Di inglese io però non ne parlo…” 

 

Viktor frowns. “"No parlate inglese?" he asks. Ah. He hadn’t thought to check for that. 

 

“No…” The woman’s frown deepens and she looks around herself, as if searching for someone else in the room, confusion etched into her features.

 

Viktor stares at her blankly, a mounting sensation of  _ oh shit _ rising within him when she shakes her head once again. 

 

“Nikiforov?” Viktor says weakly, pointing to himself. “We… have a room?”

 

The stilted, confused conversation that follows is excruciating. It’s not that he’s embarrassed or ashamed, he simply feels incredibly bad for the confusion he’s causing this poor woman. Though it’s unrealistic, he finds himself cursing himself for not learning Italian on the flight over. 

 

Painful as it is, he manages to struggle his way through the conversation through the utilization of many hand gestures and Google translate on his phone. As he stumbles through the conversation, he has an inkling that maybe Google translate isn’t quite as reliable as it claims to be. 

 

After the long hours of travel, he and Yuuri unable to do much more besides flop down onto the very comfortable bed they find in their room, and curl up to catch up on a few hours worth of sleep. 

 

Despite the bumpy start to their trip, the rest of it unfolds with the kind of pure bliss that Viktor had hoped for. They go biking through the Italian countryside, visit vineyards, take long, meandering adventures on idyllic walking trails. 

 

It’s simply a joy to get to spend so much time with Yuuri. Sometimes, Viktor forgets that he’s only known Yuuri for around a year. The ease and comfort that comes with spending time with Yuuri makes Viktor feel like he’s known Yuuri for his entire life. It’s just… easy to be around Yuuri. He doesn’t think as much, doesn’t monitor everything that comes out of his mouth or how he moves his body. Being around Yuuri is the most natural, freeing experience in the world. This trip reminds him of that. His time with Yuuri couldn’t be more perfect. 

 

That being said, it’s proving nearly impossible to ask Yuuri the question that’s been burning inside of him. 

 

The biggest problem Viktor is having boils down to the fact that they don’t really have time for sex, and when they do, they’re so worn out that they can’t do much more than collapse onto their bed and fall asleep. Three nights in a row, Viktor gets out of the shower only to find Yuuri completely passed out. 

 

One night they come back to their room buzzing with the few glasses of wine they had after dinner, lips and hands all over each other as they fell into bed together for the first time that week. Yuuri pants into Viktor’s mouth “I want to suck your cock,” and Viktor chokes a little bit because the wine must be making his Yuuri bold and he  _ loves it.  _ He ends up on his back with his legs splayed open, Yuuri’s elbows keeping his thighs pinned down while he works his tongue over the head. 

 

Yuuri nearly kills him when he looks up at Viktor, strokes his hand over Viktor’s length, and says “Vitya, I-I love how pretty you look like this… while I suck your big cock…”. He ducks his head back down then, while Viktor is still sputtering with shock over Yuuri’s statement, and closes his lips around the head of Viktor’s cock again. 

 

In the end, Viktor loses his nerve and ends up biting his arm to keep from saying  _ fuck me, fuck me Yuuri, please fuck me.  _

 

That doesn’t last long though; Yuuri pulls off again, lips shiny with precum and spit, says “please don’t hide your noises, Vitya, I like hearing you.”

 

Viktor is powerless to ever refuse a request from Yuuri, and lets his head fall back to the pillow as a full bodied moan erupts from him. He trembles as Yuuri draws his orgasm out of him with his tongue, relentless in his ministrations. 

 

After, he lays with his head on Yuuri’s chest, cursing himself for not having it in him to ask. The opportunity had been thrust in front of him and all he’d been able to do is lay back and let Yuuri take him apart. He knows Yuuri would be nothing but kind, even if he turned Viktor down, but that fear… that worry… it holds him back, even still. 

 

The worst of it comes the next morning. 

 

Viktor descends the stairs the next morning, freshly showered and in a delightful mood — despite the fact that he’d clammed up and blew his shot to pop the question to Yuuri, he’d still had an unforgettable night with him nonetheless. 

 

Unfortunately, his delightful mood doesn’t last too long. 

 

Breakfast happens in a communal dining room every morning, where the guests and the owners are free to converse. Of course, since Viktor and Yuuri don’t speak Italian, they simply smile and nod politely, repeat the phrases they  _ do  _ know over and over. This morning, however, the lovely woman who Viktor had endlessly confused upon arrival at the inn, gave the two of them sidelong looks the entire time. 

 

After breakfast, she gestures to them and pulls them aside. 

 

Confused, Viktor and Yuuri watch as she makes a gesture with her hands out, palms facing outwards as she pushes them down.  "Andateci piano eh? Too loud!"

 

Yuuri catches on a moment before Viktor does, because he emits a horrified squeak, his cheeks take on the colour of ripe tomatoes, and he stammers through a sincere apology with his head bowed, while the innkeeper holds her hands up in front of herself and shakes her head before forcing a polite smile and taking off. 

 

Viktor admits to himself that it was probably for the best that he hadn’t brought it up the night before, because there’s absolutely no way that he would have been able to keep quiet if Yuuri had been fucking him. 

 

Grudgingly, Viktor admits temporary defeat; chances are now that they know that they could very easily be disturbing a nice, older Italian woman with their romp in the sheets, Yuuri isn’t going to let much of anything happen for the rest of their stay in the small, quaint, certainly-not-soundproof bed and breakfast. This is a sad truth that Viktor is forced to accept for the remainder of their stay there. 

 

When they arrive at the villa, though, he won’t be letting his chance slip away again. 

 

Though he was adamantly opposed to the amount of money that Viktor wanted to spend on the villa, Viktor can tell when they arrive that he is undeniably impressed and excited about the prospect of staying there. In the time that Viktor has known Yuuri, he hasn’t seemed to be the type to spoil himself too often. In that time, Viktor has also realized that he quite enjoys spoiling Yuuri when he is given the chance. 

 

Instead of opting for a larger, fancier place, Viktor thought that Yuuri would appreciate something smaller with a nicer location. Viktor hadn’t been able to resist the temptation to find a place with a pool, though, and he’s endlessly grateful for it when he gets to spend the afternoon enjoying the sight of Yuuri Katsuki in tiny swim shorts. 

 

Blissfully aware of the fact that they’re finally alone with no disturbances, they have trouble keeping their hands off of each other. Yuuri doesn’t protest when Viktor swims over to where Yuuri is sitting on the edge of the pool, and fits himself in the bracket of Yuuri’s thighs. He doesn’t protest when Viktor looks up at him with a smirk, pulls down the front of his shorts, and wraps his lips around the head of Yuuri’s cock. In fact, Yuuri gives in easily, his head falling back with a groan and his hand immediately tangling in Viktor’s hair. 

 

They go out to dinner that evening at a nearby restaurant then walk on the beach for a while, before they can’t keep their hands to themselves anymore and find their way back to the bedroom. Viktor loses himself in a haze of Yuuri’s hands and lips all over him, then finds himself once again in the steadiness of Yuuri’s breath in his ear and his heartbeat hammering in his chest. He ends up on his back with Yuuri’s lips and teeth on his neck, rutting against him as their cocks rub together until they come across each other’s stomachs. 

 

But he still doesn’t ask. He falls asleep with his limbs tangled with his lover’s, sated and satisfied, but still very un-fucked. 

 

The next morning finds Viktor freshly showered, standing barefoot in his silk robe in front of a floor length bathroom mirror, his head angled slightly so that he can see the dark, reddish-purple marks that Yuuri had left there on his neck the night before. He lets the robe slip over one of his shoulders and angles his body so he can clearly see the marks that spread across the expanse of his collarbone. 

He allows himself a few moments to admire them, brushing his fingertips over them gently, before covering up once again and making his way to the kitchen, careful to be quiet and not wake the still sleeping Yuuri. 

 

By the time Yuuri wakes, showers, and stumbles sleepily into the kitchen, Viktor is sitting in the charming little breakfast nook with a plate of waffles in front of him and a mimosa in his hand, courtesy of the lovely staff from the resort. 

 

“You made waffles?” Yuuri says as he walks into the room, barefoot, dressed in a plain t-shirt and shorts, his hair not fully dry yet and hanging over his forehead. He passes a hand over his face and yawns, pushes a hand through his still damp hair. 

 

“Of course I didn’t!” Viktor grins. “Room service.” Graciously, he nudges a plate towards Yuuri and gestures for Yuuri to sit down. 

 

With a small shake of his head and a fond smile playing around the corners of his lips, Yuuri slides into the chair. Instead of reaching for the mimosa left there waiting for him, Yuuri pours himself a glass of water. Viktor quirks a brow at him questioningly. 

 

Yuuri pops a strawberry into his mouth. “Go ahead, Vitya.”

 

Viktor grins, tosses back the rest of his mimosa before reaching for Yuuri’s. No point in letting it go to waste after all. 

 

Now, one of the things that Viktor truly loves the most about Yuuri, is the fact that he absolutely never stops surprising him. From the moment he clicked on that video link and saw Yuuri doing his routine, Yuuri surprises him endlessly, every day. 

 

That being said, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it. 

 

Which is why he is thoroughly, completely unprepared for Yuuri, with his eyes fixed on the bowl of fruit sitting in front of him, to blurt out, in the middle of Viktor’s explanation about a beach just a twenty minute drive away, “Viktor, would you… be open to me fucking you?” 

 

Viktor had been taking a sip of his mimosa when Yuuri spoke, and the question is thus followed by an ungodly sputtering sound that erupts from Viktor, followed by a slew of coughs. Viktor grabs the edge of the table in front of him as he attempts to catch his breath again. 

 

“W-What?” Viktor gasps. “You… what?”

 

Viktor watches, his own cheeks burning, as a rather flustered Yuuri looks up from his food in front of him. He feels like his heart is going to beat out of his own chest. “S-Sorry that was. Sorry, I said that without thinking, I shouldn’t have been so forward, Viktor. I apologize, I-I’ve thought about it and it was inappropriate of me to—”

 

“You’ve thought about it?” Viktor asks weakly. He feels like the breath has been knocked out of his chest. Is he even breathing? Is he dreaming? 

 

“I… yes, I’m sorry if that’s weird! I wanted to try it, I… thought about it a lot, I  _ think  _ about it a lot, I know you probably prefer it… the other way around, and... I’m saying too much, I shouldn’t have—”

 

Thankfully, Yuuri doesn’t have a chance to ramble any further than that because, with the speed and agility befit of a man who has been an athlete his entire life, Viktor deposits his champagne glass on the counter, weaves around the chairs between them, and throws himself at Yuuri with enough enthusiasm that for a moment Viktor thinks that they’re both going to topple to the floor. 

 

Luckily Yuuri manages to catch Viktor and keep them both upright, and Yuuri all of a sudden has a lapful of Viktor Nikiforov, who is kissing him like a madman, tongue hot and insistent in Yuuri’s mouth, his legs on either side of Yuuri’s lap and his hands raking through Yuuri’s hair. 

 

Yuuri’s arms flail wildly for a moment as his mind and body attempts to catch up with this rather swift turn of events, before his hands finally settle on Viktor’s waist. 

 

“You… silly man,” Viktor breathes between kisses. He finds himself unable to pull away and stop kissing Yuuri. “I’ve wanted that… for so long…”

 

Yuuri makes a surprised sound and opens his mouth to respond, but Viktor’s lips capture the words and steal them away. His hands brace solidly on the small of Viktor’s back, obligingly kissing back with just as much enthusiasm. 

 

Viktor is quickly overcome with the need to have Yuuri’s hands on him immediately, needs to have the skin on skin contact he constantly craves. Not pausing to break the kiss, he grabs one of Yuuri’s hands and guides it to his chest, encouraging Yuuri to reach into his robe. Yuuri catches on fast, and soon Viktor’s robe is slipping down over his shoulders while Yuuri’s hands are free to roam his body; his thumbs brushing over his nipples teasingly, nails scraping gently over his hips. 

 

“Wait,” Yuuri says eventually, his hands anchoring down on Viktor’s waist. 

 

Viktor, who had just been enjoying the fact that he’d chosen not to wear underwear under his robe and was just beginning to rut into the cradle of Yuuri’s lap, whines at the protest at the interruption, but pauses nonetheless. He pulls away long enough to let Yuuri speak, squirming impatiently in his lap. “What’s wrong?” he asks. 

 

“You…” Yuuri peers up at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, his chest heaving slightly. “You’ve thought about this?”

 

“About you fucking me?” Viktor punctuates the statement with a purposeful grind of his hips. 

 

Yuuri clears his throat roughly. “Ah… yes. That.”

 

Viktor feels high on the moment. He wants to shake Yuuri and shout with excitement, but he also wants Yuuri to bend him over  _ right now  _ and finally take him. 

 

Underneath all of that, Viktor feels his mischievous streak taking control. 

 

A smirk pulls at the corners of his mouth as he leans in, one hand braced over Yuuri’s shoulder, brings his mouth so close to Yuuri’s ear. Viktor feels the shudder that runs through Yuuri at his proximity. 

 

“Would the fact,” Viktor begins, his voice low and sultry, “that I fingered myself open in the shower this morning convince you?” 

 

The strangled sound that Yuuri makes in response is going to haunt Viktor’s dreams for the next century. 

 

It achieves the exact effect that Viktor was trying to cause. All at once, he finds himself airborne, and with a squeak of surprise he wraps his legs around Yuuri’s waist as Yuuri begins to purposefully stride in the direction of the bedroom. 

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaims, “wow, so strong!”

 

Yuuri huffs and pushes the bedroom door open, crosses the room to plop Viktor on the bed. Viktor doesn’t waste any time; the instant his ass hits the bedspread, he shoves his robe off rather unceremoniously, and in a split second he’s reaching out to pull Yuuri onto the bed next to him, pushing insistently at his clothes. “Off, off!” Viktor insists. 

 

Between the two of them, they manage to get Yuuri undressed in record time — his shorts, underwear, and t-shirt discarded somewhere in the room without much care at all. Then, Yuuri’s lips are on his once again and that’s all that matters in the world. 

 

Well, until he gets impatient once again. He’s been waiting for this for a very long time after all. 

 

After an undetermined amount of time spent kissing and rutting against each other, Viktor wiggles out of Yuuri’s grip. Yuuri makes a sound of protest until Viktor gives him a look.  _ Hold on. _

 

Viktor turns with his back to Yuuri, before bending down. He hitches his knees up underneath himself, baring himself to Yuuri’s gaze. His ass feels open and exposed, his cock hanging hot and heavy between his legs. “Yuuri, please,” he begs, his voice catching in his throat as he utters the plea. “All week I’ve been trying to ask you for this, I’ve wanted it for so long, I can’t  _ wait  _ anymore.”

 

Entirely shameless, desperate for Yuuri to give him something, Viktor reaches back with both hands and grabs his own ass, spreads and holds his cheeks open. He feels his hole gape open slightly at the movement, and a thrill rushes through him when it causes Yuuri to let out a surprised, strangled sound.

“Aren’t you going to fuck me, Yuuri?” Viktor asks, his voice lilting teasingly. He sways his hips a little, wiggles his ass in a invitation. “Finger me open and ram me into this mattress until I’m a filthy, drooling mess?” 

 

“Is that what you want?” Yuuri asks, his voice hoarse. 

 

Viktor nods, his cheek rubbing against the bedspread where his face is pressed. “I want you to  _ take me,  _ spank my ass ‘til it stings so bad I can barely think, I want you to fuck me hard and deep while you stuff your fingers in my mouth and tell me I’m all  _ yours _ , and—f-uck!”

 

His tangent comes to an end quickly when Yuuri unexpectedly reaches out and smacks one of Viktor’s cheeks smartly, his hand leaving a delicious sting in its wake. 

 

“O-Oh,” Viktor breathes. 

 

“W-Was that okay?” Yuuri asks, hesitance naked in his voice. 

 

In response, Viktor lets out a noise that is partially a “yes” and partially a drawn out moan. He drops his hands from his cheeks and wiggles his rear invitingly. “Another, please.” 

 

There’s a brief pause where Viktor isn’t quite sure that Yuuri is going to do it again—which Viktor will be fine with, he doesn’t want to push Yuuri too far, but gosh does he want it—

 

He doesn’t have to hope for too long, because the next thing he knows, another smack lands on the same cheek, followed quickly by another on the other cheek. Viktor gasps at the shock. 

 

“Like that?” Yuuri asks. Through the haze of arousal, Viktor notices that Yuuri’s voice sounds less hesitant, less unsure. 

 

“More, more,” Viktor begs. 

 

Yuuri reaches out with a gentle hand and rubs one stinging cheek. “Ah… don’t you think…” He pauses briefly before continuing. “Don’t you think you should say please?” 

 

Viktor whimpers, a thrill rushing through him at the tentative suggestion. “ _ Please,  _ Yuuri, more—”

 

Yuuri’s gentle hand disappears in a moment, and before Viktor can fully catch up with the moment, two more spanks land on his ass. 

 

“Ahh,” he says, panting. It hurts, but it’s a  _ good  _ hurt, delicious pain that sends waves of heat through his body.  He loves it. It’s just as good as he imagined it would be. “Yuuri, that’s so  _ good. _ ”

 

“You’re so good,” Yuuri murmurs, and before Viktor can fully react to that statement, Yuuri smacks him again. 

 

Viktor loses count after that, and he lets himself lose himself in the warmth blooming across his ass, the sensation of his cock swinging slightly between his legs as each smack makes him sway ever so slightly. Yuuri stops after every few spanks to squeeze his cheeks and rub them soothingly, which makes Viktor whimper and push back into his touch. 

 

Eventually, though, Yuuri’s hands disappear, and Viktor can sense Yuuri shifting and sliding off the bed. 

 

“What are you doing?” Viktor asks, about to sit up a little bit to see where Yuuri is going. 

 

“Stay still, Vitya,” Yuuri responds as he pads across the room. Viktor’s movement halts and he obeys, maintaining his position with his ass up in the air and his face resting on his forearms.

 

There’s the sound of a drawer opening and closing before Yuuri’s footsteps make their way back over to the bed, which sinks slightly under his weight as he climbs back on. 

 

“If you don’t like something,” Yuuri says, “please tell me?” 

 

“Yes,” Viktor answers, without hesitation. 

 

He waits, and waits… then shudders in anticipation when Yuuri’s fingers tentatively brush across his hip. “Spread your legs a little more?”

 

When Viktor obliges and spreads his knees apart, he feels even more exposed to Yuuri, but it’s not an unwelcome feeling. Knowing that Yuuri is behind him and looking at him with desire and hunger in his eyes makes sparks explode in his veins, his heart beat just a little bit faster. 

 

At the first touch of Yuuri’s lubed finger against his hole, Viktor flinches in surprise. Yuuri stops immediately and snatches his hand away. “Sorry, should I—”

 

“It’s okay,” Viktor says quickly, “keep going, you just surprised me.”

 

To Viktor’s dismay, Yuuri doesn’t continue. After a pause that feels like a century, Viktor wiggles his butt impatiently. “Yuuuuri, please.”

 

“Sorry,” Yuuri says, “I think… I changed my mind. Can you turn over and lay on your back?”

 

Not that it’s something he’s been actively keeping track of, but Viktor is fairly certain that he has never turned over so quickly in his entire life. He flops onto his back and, thankfully, Yuuri crawls between his thighs as his knees fall open. 

 

Yuuri doesn’t hesitate this time, doesn’t give Viktor the time to process what’s happening before Yuuri is pressing a quick kiss to Viktor’s lips, and pressing two fingers inside him at once. Viktor gasps, clutches Yuuri’s shoulders, his back arching at the fullness. 

 

“I wanted to see your face,” Yuuri admits. His eyes search Viktor’s carefully with his soft, brown eyes. “You look so beautiful like this.” 

 

Yuuri’s cheeks flush at the words coming out of his mouth, but he does not hesitate. There is no uncertainty in his voice. 

 

Viktor feels those words deep in his bones, and all he can do in response is curve his hand around the back of Yuuri’s neck and yank him down into a bone melting kiss as Yuuri moves his fingers inside of him. 

 

“You’re a charmer, Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor says breathlessly as he pulls away from the kiss, “but I’ve been waiting a long time for your cock and I would like it inside of me now, please.”

 

Yuuri groans, then lets out a short, amused laugh. “So demanding,” he says. 

 

In response, Viktor reaches down and wraps his fingers around the girth of Yuuri’s cock. “Are you going to make me beg for it?” Viktor drawls, stroking his hand up and down the slick length of his cock. It sends a sharp spark of arousal through his core to feel just how rock hard Yuuri is already. A swell of pride rises in his chest. Yuuri is this hard because of  _ him.  _

 

“I’m—” Yuuri cuts himself off with a shudder. 

 

“I’ll beg for it, Yuuri,” Viktor says, continuing to stroke his lover’s cock. “I’ll beg for your cock inside my hole… I stretched myself out just for you Yuuri. I thought I’d have the chance to ask you today, and I wanted to be ready.”

 

“You were… going to ask me today?”

 

“I’ve been trying to tell you, Yuuri.” Mostly for show, Viktor tips his head back and moans filthily. “I’ve been needing your cock… I’m so empty and I need you to  _ fill me…  _ with your cock, your come—”

 

Yuuri makes a rough sound deep in his throat and then leans down to cover Viktor’s mouth with his own. His fingers slide out of Viktor’s hole as he starts patting frantically on the bed beside them, likely searching for the lube. A part of Viktor just wants to yell  _ forget the lube, just fuck me,  _ but he knows that that would certainly be a mistake and that Yuuri would never agree to that in a million years. 

 

Thankfully, Yuuri manages to find the lube without being forced to stop kissing him, and fumbles to open the little bottle. Viktor’s hand get nudged aside as Yuuri wraps a slick hand around his own cock and coats himself with the lube. 

 

Viktor’s patience has long since worn thin; with a rather petulant “Yuuri!”, Viktor reaches for Yuuri’s cock again. Yuuri scoots forward as Viktor guides him cock-first towards his hole. 

 

He gasps when Yuuri’s cock bumps against his entrance. Yuuri pauses, watching Viktor’s face carefully as if to make sure he doesn’t miss a moment of discomfort on Viktor’s face. Yuuri’s body is shaking slightly — with arousal, with nervousness, Viktor doesn’t know — and Viktor can only think to lift one hand and cup his palm over Yuuri’s cheek. “Go slow at first,” he says, because he knows it’s what Yuuri needs to hear. “But I’m ready.”

 

Yuuri turns his head slightly and brushes a kiss onto Viktor’s wrist. Then, mercifully, he starts pushing inside. 

 

Viktor has fucked himself before. He’s got at least three dildos at home that he can confidently call his favourites, and many more that he’s taken the time to thoroughly test out. He knows what it feels like to be filled. 

 

It’s nothing like this. Yuuri’s eyes don’t leave his face as he pushing inside, his cock thick and hard inside of Viktor, the length of their bodies pressed against each other as Yuuri bottoms out. Nothing could ever have prepared him for how good this would feel — better than he could’ve possibly imagined. 

 

Viktor lays beneath Yuuri, panting, for a few long moments as Yuuri allows him time to adjust to the fullness before he says, utterly shameless about the desperation in his voice, “move… please.” 

 

The heavens hear Viktor’s plea, apparently, because Yuuri finally starts moving inside of him. Slowly at first, still watching Viktor’s face as he pushes inside, still watching for any signs of discomfort. It makes Viktor feel cherished and safe. Loved. He’s happy that he’s doing this for the first time with Yuuri. No one else could’ve made it feel this way. 

 

Even so, he’s  _ ready  _ for Yuuri to give him more. “Yuuri, fuck,” he moans, “you feel so good, I want it harder, please.” 

 

“A-Are you sure?” Yuuri asks. The rhythm of his thrusts falters. 

 

Viktor tips his head back and groans, tries to push down on Yuuri’s cock. “Please, please, fuck me hard Yuuri, I need it.” 

 

Yuuri swears under his breath. Viktor pushes further. “Yuuri… Yuuri,” he gasps. He reaches down and wraps his hand around his neglected cock. “I want to tell… you something.”

 

Yuuri grunts softly, keeps his thrusts steady. “Vitya?”

 

“I’ve imagined this… exactly this. You taking me.” Viktor admits. Now that he’s started, he doesn’t think he’s ever going to stop. “Me laying here… with my big, useless cock hard for you while you fuck me hard and deep.”

 

Viktor sees the effect on Yuuri’s face; surprise and hunger spark in his eyes. 

 

“Do you like that too Yuuri?” Viktor croons. “Viktor Nikforov has a massive cock and all he wants… he wants… is for you to fuck him until the bed breaks. Then I pictured you fucking me from behind, my big, heavy cock hanging uselessly while you claim me… What do I need it for, all I need is to be filled with your cock… Will you fuck me like that, too, Yuuri?” 

 

Yuuri swears again under his breath. “L-Later… want to see your face right now.”

 

Viktor kisses him for that, hot and sloppy. “Later, please… please.”

 

“Anything you want, Vitya,” Yuuri breathes. He rocks his hips faster, his body gyrating with each thrust. “Anything—”

 

“Fill my mouth,” Viktor begs, his mouth speaking before he can think. 

 

Yuuri, seeming too caught up in the moment to pause and think about things too much, lifts his hand and shoves two fingers into Viktors mouth. “Like this?”

 

_ Yes.  _ The fingers in his mouth muffle his moans, his “yes, yes, like this, please,” and he finds that he loves the sound of his voice like that. He sounds just as incoherent as he feels. 

 

“You’re… perfect like this…” Yuuri pants. “You look so… perfect… you just want to be  _ filled—” _

 

Viktor nods frantically. God, yes, he does. 

 

“I love your big, thick cock,” Yuuri admits breathlessly. “Feels so good in my mouth… but I wanted to fuck you… wanted you to need my cock like this… take care of you.” 

 

Yuuri is fucking him so hard now that the bed is making a  _ thump-thump _ sound in quick succession as it hits the wall, and Vitkor feels like he can’t do anything but lay there and let Yuuri take him. 

 

“You should touch yourself,” Yuuri says. He leans down and kisses Viktor’s neck hotly, mouth and tongue and teeth leaving more marks in their wake. “Touch your cock and come for me?” 

 

“Yes,” Viktor says, or tries to around Yuuri’s fingers, the sounds coming out muffled and distorted. He obliges, reaches down between their bodies to wrap his hand around his cock once again. He strokes along with Yuuri’s rhythm, feels the orgasm rising within him as he loses himself in all the stimulation. 

 

Yuuri takes his hand away from Viktor’s mouth then, reaches down to anchor both hands on Viktor’s waist. This gives him more leverage to lean back, brace himself on his knees, and fuck Viktor even harder, pulling Viktor down to meet his cock each time. 

 

“Come inside me,” Viktor pleads, his voice frantic. “Please, please, need your come, fill me up Yuuri, I’m yours—”

 

That’s all it takes to set Yuuri off. With a cry, he buries himself deep inside Viktor, his hips stuttering as his orgasm bursts forth. Viktor, never taking his eyes off of him, follows soon after, never taking his eyes off of him as he comes all over his own chest and stomach. 

 

He loses track after that. Somewhere along the line, Yuuri pulls away after stroking his cheek gently for a few moments, sits back on his heels and looks down at Viktor. 

 

“Oh my god,” Yuuri murmurs, his chest heaving as he pants, his breath sharp and broken. “Vitya…”

 

“Can’t talk right now,” Viktor says through shuddering breaths. “I’m floating on a cloud.”

 

Yuuri lets out a strangled laugh. “Vitya… We just.” 

 

“You just fucked me so good, yes,” Viktor responds. His entire body is lax and loose with the sensation of being completely sated. “Yuuuuri. You’re amazing! You’re—”

 

“It wasn’t… too much?”

 

At the hesitance in Yuuri’s voice, Viktor’s brows crease together in a frown. He peers up at Yuuri, only to see a concerned expression staring back at him. 

 

“Yuuri!” He scoots up a bit to prop himself up on the pillows, so it’s easier to look Yuuri in the face. “Did you miss the part where I was begging you for it?”

 

“No, I just—” Yuuri pauses, runs a nervous hand through his hair. 

 

“You were perfect,” Viktor says firmly. “In fact—”

 

With a new thought in mind, Viktor draws his knees up a bit and lets his legs fall open. He looks up at Yuuri who gazes back with a dazed expression. 

 

“Look what you did to me, Yuuri,” Viktor murmurs. His hands slide down beneath his legs, reaching until his fingers find his thoroughly fucked out hole. With both hands, he spreads himself open, stretching until he can feel the delicious stretch and his hole gaping open for Yuuri. 

 

He shudders when he feels a rush of warm come slip out of him. He bears down a little bit, pushing a bit more of the come out. 

 

“You made a mess of me, Yuuri,” he purrs. He releases one hand and reaches down to catch the come with his fingers, pushes it back into his hole. “I want to keep it inside, I love being filled with you.”

 

“Fuck,’ Yuuri chokes, his eyes fixed on Viktor’s hole.  

 

“We can again soon,” Viktor says, a smirk playing around his lips. Feeling bold, he pushes two fingers into his little gape, feels the slick warmth inside him as he gushes with Yuuri’s come. This is what he’s been wanting, he thinks. Nothing could have prepared him for how good it would feel to be marked and claimed by Yuuri. “I love being filled with your come, Yuuri, but I think I’ll need more.”

 

Feeling bold, Viktor maintains eye contact with Yuuri as he lifts his come slicked fingers and raises them to his lips. With a filthy moan that would put any porn star to shame, he puts his fingers in his mouth and sucks on them messily. “Yuuri, you taste so good…”

 

Yuuri is on him in a moment. He leaps forward, nearly knees Viktor in the groin but thankfully misses, and steals a messy, frantic kiss from Viktor’s lips. 

 

“You’re trying to wreck me,” Yuuri says against Viktor’s mouth. 

 

Viktor laughs and reaches up to wrap both arms around Yuuri’s neck. “Actually, I was hoping you would wreck  _ me. _ ” 

 

Yuuri doesn’t respond. He just continues to kiss Viktor like he’s the only person in the entire world that matters, and Viktor can’t help but think to himself; they’re going to miss out on their beach day trip because there’s  _ no way  _ they’re getting out of bed today. 

 

As Viktor rolls them both over so that he’s hovering over Yuuri’s cock, ready to be filled once again, Viktor can’t say he minds it one bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pensvsswords).
> 
> Note: I apologize for being so late responding to comments, I've been on hiatus a lot and haven't been able to answer them, but I appreciate every single one!


End file.
